


The Vow

by cissymalfoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissymalfoys/pseuds/cissymalfoys
Summary: I will no longer serve you. AU set during the Final Battle. Trigger Warning: Suicide.





	The Vow

They stood in the courtyard of Hogwarts. Narcissa could feel her heart beat ferociously as she watched the students of Hogwarts filing behind the golden trio. She desperately wanted to take Draco over there, but she knew she couldn't.

She watched as Harry drew his wand and aimed it at the Dark Lord. That sparked the fire in her belly, she felt a hand squeeze her own. Draco. She would do this for him. The Dark Lord drew his wand and that's when Narcissa ran.

Narcissa built up the courage and defied the Dark Lord, knowing it would get her family killed but for once in her life, she decided to do something right for a change. She shoved Harry out of the way and raised her wand to the Dark Lord. This rendered gasps from both sides, the Dark Lord included. Soon, the spells had stopped.

"This is over, I will no longer serve you." Narcissa spat. Before she could continue, the Dark Lord struck her with the _cruciatus. _Narcissa had fallen victim to this curse before and knew how to direct her energy to ensure it wouldn't cause too much damage. This time though, she let the curse consume her and she let out a scream that shook everyone to their very core like they'd been struck too. Bellatrix even let out a few tears. Narcissa fell to her knees in agony but fought to keep herself in that position.

The Dark Lord let the curse linger for a moment before stopping. "Come, my dear Bellatrix, I have a special task for you." That sinister smile. Narcissa began to panic, she knew what was about to happen.

Bellatrix came and stood next to the Dark Lord to see Narcissa starting to beg and plead for her life. They both knew what was to come, so instead of fighting it, Narcissa made her final plea. " Bella, watch over my son, Draco, as he fulfills the Dark Lords' wishes."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Bellatrix. _The unbreakable vow she made with Severus. The night in the Astronomy tower._

The Dark Lord gave her a kiss on the temple and pointing his wand to his throat, casting an amplifying charm. "FINISH HER MY LOYAL SERVANT!"

Narcissa began again, "To the best of your ability, protect him from harm."

"FINISH HER BELLATRIX!"

"Will you carry out what the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

"The unbreakable vow," Harry whispered to Hermione. "Severus and Narcissa made a vow to have Severus kill Dumbledore."

Bellatrix gave her sister a small smile and took a deep breath. "I shall honor your wish, Cissy." Bellatrix then winked at Narcissa.

Narcissa gave her sister a look of horror but then smiled back at her. "I love you Bellatrix. Always. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't Cissy, I love you, too." Bellatrix thought for a moment, she couldn't remember how her life had gotten to this point. She really didn't want to believe it. She remembered their vow, and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I can't do it, my lord."

"For the last time, _finish her!_" The Dark Lord hissed.

Bellatrix raised her wand to his sister and yelled, "I'M SORRY CISSY!" She then turned her wand on herself. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed the Dark Lord.

"BELLA, NO!" Narcissa ran to attempt and catch Bellatrix before her body hit the ground. "Bella please, no." She held her sister and cried. Cried like she'd never cried before.

The Dark Lord felt his blood boil and pointed his wand at Narcissa, "Why would my most loyal servant, turn on herself?!"

"We made a vow when she first joined the Death Eaters, that no harm could come to each other by each other's hands. If we'd reached that point in our lives, the person who caused harm or intended to cause harm would have to kill themselves."

"Unbelievable. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Dark Lord screamed, and the curse bounced off of Narcissa and into one of the Carrows.

Narcissa stood and faced the Dark Lord, "You didn't let me finish. If one of us died to protect the other, that person would protect the other even in death, essentially making us immune to the killing curse, and she knew that she would end up dying first. She promised me two things when she died, rid the world of evil and take care of Delphini and ensure that she does NOT end up like her or her father."

"Impossible" he scoffed.

"You just witnessed it yourself." Narcissa pointed her wand into the Dark Lord's face. "Now let's see who holds the true power. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Narcissa's scream echoed for miles. The sky suddenly turned green and the Dark Lord's cries couldn't even be heard anymore. Harry collapsed to the ground; the Dark Lord's soul left his body for good.

The sky faded from green and the clouds began to disappear, revealing sunlight and warmth. Narcissa turned to the students and staff of Hogwarts and bowed. A roar of applause from the light. Draco came up and squeezed her hand, "I am proud of you mother, I always have been."

"And I you, my love."

Minerva walked up to the pair and held out her hand, "Welcome home, Draco. You're welcome to join us Narcissa."

Narcissa pondered for a moment, "Give me one second Minerva." She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll join you shortly. I have some things to take care of."

She watched as Minerva lead Draco over to the other students. She saw something that she never thought she would, Draco held out his hand to Harry. Instead of shaking hands, Harry envelope's him into a bone-crushing hug and Draco returned it. Tears falling from his eyes. _Draco, you are free._

Narcissa turned to the band of Death Eaters. "I suggest you all turn yourselves into the ministry if you don't want to end up like your precious Dark Lord. Now, I need to head to the Ministry and let them know that Voldemort is dead. You will _all follow _me turn yourselves in. You too, Lucius."

Lucius shifts uncomfortably, "I shall do as my wife wishes. Come, let us go together."

"You are no longer to address me as your wife. You will sign over the Malfoy Estate and businesses to myself and Draco, while you rot in prison."

"Narcissa, please—"

"No, I am _done._"

Another round of applause from the students, staff and even some of the death eaters.

* * *

A few weeks later, all the death eaters were sentenced to death, as they should. All the funerals for the students and families who died during the battle were finished and there was just one funeral left. Bellatrix's.

Narcissa dreaded this one the most. Narcissa had attended all the funerals that were held over the last few weeks, most of them welcomed her with open arms and some not so much. She didn't care, she did it out of respect.

Narcissa held a ceremony for her sister. A part of Narcissa knew that she shouldn't be distraught over the death of her sister. She was still her blood, under that death and destruction. She mourned the loss of who she was before all of this.

There was a minister, Draco, herself and Bella's daughter Delphini, who was five at this time. The minister said a few words and left. The three of them stood around her grave as they lowered her into the ground.

Delphini stood and threw a Narcissus down into the hole. "I'll miss you, mommy. I promise to think of you all the time and not be like daddy. Aunt Cissy is really nice and really pretty, just like you were, mommy." She ran pasted Narcissa. "Delphini, wait—" Narcissa turned around to see something that she would have never expected.

"Mother, I hope you don't mind. I invited a few people to attend." Draco stated. "They wanted to come, for us and to give themselves closure."

Behind them stood Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Molly, and Ginny Weasley and Minerva McGonagall who was holding Delphini.

"What are you all doing here?" Narcissa was shocked, to say the least. Hermione of all people would be the last to attend the funeral of her tormentor.

Hermione looked Narcissa in the eyes and smiled, "She may have done a lot of horrible things to so many people, but you are mourning the loss of who she used to be. We're here for you." Hermione wrapped her arms around Narcissa and they both cried.

"I am so sorry; I didn't do anything to stop her Ms. Granger. I am so so so sorry."

"Mrs. Malfoy, please don't apologize. You knew the repercussions if you would have tried to stop her. I forgive you."

They all watched the scene go down and Andromeda walked up, surprising them all. "Andy, what are you doing here?"

"That was incredible what you did, Cissy. I am so sorry for leaving you behind."

"Andy, I'm sorry for not writing to you or making the effort to keep in touch." Narcissa let a few tears roll. "Not anymore. I will not lose another sister."

Harry spoke, "Let's raise our wands." Andromeda held Narcissa's hand as everyone raised their arms.

Harry began, "To Bellatrix. The one who showed us that even in the darkest of times, you can still be a light to those who need it most. She sacrificed herself to save her sister and the lives of everyone else during the Final Battle and as much as this pains me to say, thank you Bellatrix. I would have liked to have known you before you joined the Death Eaters. Draco said you were one of the kindest and gentlest humans to walk the Earth. I am sorry you lost your way and fell down this dark path. I came here to say thank you, because now I can move on, along with many others."

The sky lit up with multiple colors and they all stated, "To Bellatrix."


End file.
